Generally, delineator posts (including road studs) are frequently disposed at a center of a road, a lane of a dangerous pedestrian section, or the like. The delineator post helps a driver to secure a view at night when it rains, allows a driver to recognize that he drives over a centerline by mistake such as dozing, and also protects pedestrians in a pedestrian section.
An existing delineator post includes a bottom plate fixed to the ground surface by anchor bolts or the like, and a rod-shaped body protruding upwards from a center of an upper portion of the bottom plate to a predetermined height from the ground surface, and the bottom plate and the rod-shaped body have an integrated structure and are generally made of synthetic resin by injection molding.
In addition, the body has a circular or polygonal shape, and a reflecting body is installed at a side of the body. Also, the bottom plate has a plate shape with a gentle slope, which has a narrow top and a broad bottom, so that the delineator post may be stably supported on the ground surface.
However, if a vehicle is bumped against the body of the existing delineator post or the body is trampled by a tire of a vehicle, the body may be pulled out from the bottom plate and then separated or broken.